


[Art] Arrival

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Arrival (2016), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: Based on the movie Arrival. Bucky is considered a to be great linguist who is fluent in over 30 languages, thanks Hydra. He and Steve are requested by United States Army to discover how to communicate with extraterrestrial aliens, and develop a strategic plan, before tensions lead to war.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27
Collections: Stucky Remix 2020





	1. Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Necessity of Events](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627336) by [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh). 



> Vaysh, you wrote such a beautiful story and hopefully you enjoy this remix, it is my first ever. In this version Bucky is the translator and Steve is there for tactical support.


	2. Meme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking... what might the Aliens say to Bucky and Steve while trying to communicate? Hope it makes you laugh.


End file.
